


Fireworks

by memyfandomsandi



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: F/F, Fireworks, Fluff, Oneshot, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memyfandomsandi/pseuds/memyfandomsandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years Eve, and like every year fire works go off. But this year's is a little more special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

 

# Fireworks

## A Hinata/Tsukiko Oneshot

“Hinata, what are you doing? You know we aren’t supposed to be out here”

“Shhhh Kiko, the only way people will find out is if they hear you worrying. Think of this as when you sneak away for your stretching, except that it’s nighttime.”

“And we have no good excuse to be out here” Tsukiko worried at the girl who was dragging her by the hand up the hillside by Hinata’s family’s palace like home.

 

The night by the cluster of buildings was alive and bright with light. It was the night of the New Year, and people were preparing to usher it in. There had been lots of preparations during the day. The mounts of food, ceremonial cleanings and visiting of ancestral graves.

 

But now, it was night, which hopefully meant that no one would notice if two girls slipped away from the night time festivities. Both of their families, along with most of the city, were gathering around temples for the ringing of the bells.

It wouldn’t be surprising if Hinata’s mother lost sight of her daughter amongst the large crowd.

It wouldn’t be the first time Tsukiko left her sister’s side  to be a closer witness to something going on the other side of the square.

 

The two youths stumbled up the hill, Hinata’s excited and impatient pulling being the cause of Tsukiko’s stumbling and their overall slow pace, which caused Hinata to be even more impatient. The smell of incense and various traditional meals rose up from the city below, mixing with the grass and rice fields. The grass around them was wet, but any that touched Tsukiko and in turn her companion was expelled of any excess water. Hinata’s hair was starting to come out of it’s elaborate hair-do, as her red kimono shimmered around her. The flecks of gold and silver thread reflected the moonlight, as it filtered through her dark brown hair. There was a gleam in her eyes, Tsukiko noticed, a gleam of childlike energy and pride. It made Tsukiko’s insides feel like they were on a ship, rocking, pitching, uncertain and excited.

In contrast, Tsukiko’s dark ebony hair was still in it’s perfect wavy hair do. Her blue kimono was beginning to collect dust marks from all of her stumbling. But when Hinata looked back to make sure Tsukiko was following, even though she was sure of it because of her intertwined hand dragging Tsukiko’s, she would lose her breath because the moonlight reflected all of the trust, curiosity, and beauty in Tsukiko’s eyes, and this was the true reason for why she stumbled.

 

Finally, Hinata stopped, reaching their destination of a small ridge overlooking the city. “Here. This is what I wanted you to see.” She thrust her hands out like a proud child, exhibiting a large arts and crafts project. After completing a 360, the slightly older girl turned to look at her companion to gauge her reaction. Tsukiko stood there silent. She looked out at the beauty of the city, seemingly everything bathed in light. From the various temples with the large congregations of people waiting for the tolling of the bells, to the streets where vendors sold goods. In the distance she could barely make out where the port part of the city began, and where the ocean stretched out infinitely. But slightly closer than that infinity was a girl whose browns and reds took Tsukiko’s breath away more efficiently than the view, and the way the light from the city, moon and stars reflected made her heart race more than the run up the hill.

 

“Beautiful” was all that was able to escape her lips. Partially because she was satisfied by the answer and wanted enjoy the view, and partially to hide a growing blush Hinata turned. While reclaiming Tsukiko’s hand, Hinata replied with pride “See, aren’t you glad you came up here?” and all Hinata got in response was a yes and a curling of fingers around her. The pair sat in the curiously dried grass, occasionally pointing out various landmarks and what they thought were people they knew. The only things that clued them to the passage of time that they noticed was the movement of the moon, as it rose higher in the sky. If they had been paying attention, another indicator of time would have been how their bodies slowly began to slump closer together in response to their growing fatigue and want for being closer. What shook them out of their reverie was the sudden tolling of the bells. Ding Ding Ding, Hinata had let out a yelp of surprise, her head bouncing against it’s resting spot on Tsukiko’s shoulder. The latter giving a chuckle and a shake of her head as the ringing bells surrounded them in the acoustics of the valley. As the bells rang, the girls tapped them out on the back of the other’s hand with their fingers. Around the 105th ring Hinata disentangled her hand from Tsukiko’s as she stood up looking towards a clearing in the center of the city. Tsukiko was shocked from the sudden lack of warmth, and curiously looked toward Hinata. After the 108th toll there was a deafening silence, then the sound of steam escaping a teapot and a brilliant burst of light. The valley was showered in vibrant colours, in red, green, gold and purple.

 

This is when Hinata truly shined, thought Tsukiko, as Hinata manipulated the fireworks, creating pictures and making them last longer. Tsukiko wasn’t sure if everyone else saw the elaborate pictures too, or if only she was able to see it from the hillside vantage point. After the first wave of fireworks, Hinata whirled around hoping to catch a glimpse of Tsukiko’s expression. But instead of seeing Tsukiko’s eyes wide in wonder, she felt a tug on her arm. There was a thump and Hinata found herself in Tsukiko’s lap, arms wrapped around her midsection in an excited hug.

 

“That... that was fantastic! That was beautiful! How did you know that you would be able to do that?” then her tone turned to a playful serious “How many years have you been sneaking away to practise?”

Hinata laughed “Longer than I should probably admit. It’s how I started practising to control fires that I didn’t start. And if I caused a slightly larger explosion no one would care. I wanted to be able to show someone, I’ve never been able to show someone, you know.”

 

Tsukiko, still feeling uncharacteristically cuddly, buried her head in Hinata's rebellious hair while nodding her understanding. She was probably the only person on the entire island that was able to understand Hinata so full heartedly, without explanation. They sat like that for a few minutes until Hinata quietly pulled Tsukiko's arms, untangling them from her torso. "The next wave is about to start." She stood, preparing herself, and was surprised to find Tsukiko standing with her. "Smoke is partially water, correct? Maybe I can make something out of the smoke, to go with your fiery pictures." Tsukiko said, smirking slightly. Hinata just nodded, noting the mischievous gleam in her eye.

Together they created animals that chased after one another, smoke and light intertwining in never ending patterns. Those watching from the city were astonished by the beauty of this years display, and praised the firework makers, who puzzledly accepted it.

 

No one noticed two girls holding hands while they slowly walked down the hill, hoping to preserve what little time they had before they needed to part.

 

When Tsukiko finally rejoined her family at their home, her sister was the only one to notice that she wasn’t already there. "Well something has you excited" Tsubaki said as Tsukiko quietly made her way inside, smiling contently.

"Oh, Tsubaki, I, I was just um-"

"It's fine, I'm not going to get you in trouble. But if I do find out what has you so flustered, I will tease you endlessly." Tsubaki laughed, while leaving her sister.

  
As Tsukiko made her way to her room, she marvelled in the memories of a warm hand intertwined with hers, the smell of ginger and cream, and the feeling of soft lips against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first published piece of fanfiction on the internet. They're about 15/16 here, and this is probably going to somewhat tie-in with this longfic I have planned for these two. (Which is why I named Tsukiko's sister, whom I created)
> 
> Please give any feedback.


End file.
